This is a supplemental request from the five collaborating centers (Washington University, Columbia University PI, Harvard, Iowa and Rush-Presbyterian) conducting the psychobiology of depression clinical studies to complete a prospective study of affective disorder patients, their first degree relatives, spouses and controls. If funded, 965 in-and outpatients with affective disorder (the entire gamut of diagnoses--unipolar, bipolar, schizoaffective manic and depressed) will be studied at entry with the SADS RDC, personality battery personal resource inventory, sociodemographic and upbringing variables, IQ, life events, and medical history form, and will be comprehensively followed every 6 months for 2 years. Six hundred patients (selected by specific diagnoses) will be part of a large family study where it is projected 1,800 family members will be interviewed using the SADS-L and the personality battery for RDC diagnoses and pesonality traits. Substudies of assortative mating, linkage, and extended pedigrees are planned. From these data we hope to (1) validate psychiatric diagnoses by follow-up, genetic studies, and other external correlates, (2) to determine specific modes of transmission of some of these illnesses, (3) to discover variables that predict recovery and remission of an affective episode, and (4) to reexamine old typologies of depression and perhaps to create new typologies.